A process is known from EP 0 290 002 A2 for the treatment of a gas, that has been produced by low temperature carbonization, in which the separation of the solids takes place in such a way that the solid particles are intensively wetted by the addition of recycled oil, that contains solids and that has been produced by low temperature carbonization, and they are separated by a washer and, at the same time, cooling of the gases takes place that have been produced by low temperature carbonization.
In the first instance with this process, one obtains an oil, that had been produced by low temperature carbonization, that is free from solids. Extensive removal of dust from the gas, that had been produced by low temperature carbonization, is not possible with this process.
A procedure is known from DD 237 182 A5 for the further processing of a gas that has been produced by low temperature carbonization and that derives from the pyrolysis of waste materials. In this process, the liquid hydrocarbons, that are contained in the gas, are separated completely and, among other tasks, they are used in the form of a so-called "inherent condensate" for the removal of fine dust. The inherent condensate is then fed back into the process for separate usage. The remaining pure gas is capable of being stored and is used for heating, synthetic purposes or for the production of electrical energy.